Compassion
by Chonoryoku
Summary: A young woman enters Sesshomaru’s life causing his world to be blown out of proportion.


Summary: A young woman enters Sesshomaru's life causing his world to be blown out of proportion

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns everything except for my original characters.

Author's note: I thought I would take Sesshomaru's nature and personality and play with it a bit. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter One

The sun set behind the hills of feudal Japan. The air was filled with the smell of a summer night. Ame Mizu headed down an unpaved trail, her bag over her shoulders. Her long ebony hair was tied into a low ponytail and parts of her bangs fell over her glowing emerald eyes. She had been traveling for the past few weeks. All of the people in her village, except her, had been killed by a demon. The only reason that Ame hadn't gotten killed was that she was away from the village. When she laid eyes on the burnt down homes and blood-soaked corpses, she made swore to herself that she would find the murderous demon that did this and would kill him herself. She was a trained fighter so she was confident in her abilities. Ame stopped walking when she came across a small pond. Rin sat on a log and was looking at the water.

'What's a little girl doing here all alone? It's getting dark and who knows what kind of creatures and demons could attack her...' Ame thought.

Ame walked up to Rin and asked,

"Excuse me but are you lost?"

Rin looked up at her and merely shook her head.

"Are you here with your parents?"

Rin shook her head again and said,

"I'm an orphan."

Ame knelt down next to her and said,

"Did you come here with anyone?"

"I came with Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Jaken." Rin's voice was cheery and full of energy. "What's your name?"

"Ame Mizu. What's yours?"

"Rin."

Two figures stepped out from behind the trees. It was Sesshomaru and Jaken.

"Who is this human?" Jaken said when he saw Ame.

"Her name is Ame." Rin told Sesshomaru.

Ame stood up as Sesshomaru said,

"What is your business here?"

"I was just passing through when I saw Rin and I thought that she was all alone and lost." Ame said.

'This is a demon...' She thought. 'Why would a little girl be with a demon?'

The air was suddenly cold and crisp. Ame shivered under her kimono. The sky became pitch-black and a demon suddenly appeared in front of them. He had choppy brown hair and light red eyes. He wore a black trench coat, black pants and knee-high black boots.

"Who's he?" Jaken said.

"Warui, what are you doing here?" Ame said.

"I've come to see you. I went to the village but you weren't there." Warui said.

"Did you see the demon that attacked the village?"

"Uh, no...I guess he, uh, got away."

Warui averted Ame's eyes.

"You're lying." Ame said.

"No, I'm not."

"I've known you for ten years, I can tell when you're lying." Something dawned on her. "You were the one who attacked the village!"

"Before you get upset, Ame, listen to what I have to say!"

Tears formed in her eyes as she said,

"I can't believe you! I never want to see you again!"

Warui walked towards her but was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"Move out of my way, mongrel!" Warui said.

"Leave." Sesshomaru said.

Warui glared at him and then disappeared.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why are you getting yourself involved?" Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru didn't answer. Ame was now sitting on the log next to Rin and she started to cry.

"What's wrong, Ame? Why are you crying?" Rin asked.

"I can't believe I trusted him." Ame said to herself.

Sesshomaru turned to walk away but when he noticed that Rin wasn't following him, he stopped.

"Rin, we're leaving." Sesshomaru said.

"But, what about Ame?" Rin said, still by Ame's side. "Can she come with us?"

"No!" Jaken said. "It's bad enough that we have you here!"

Sesshomaru struck Jaken on the head and then said,

"Very well. She may come with us."

Jaken rubbed his head and grumbled. Rin took Ame's hand and tugged on it. Ame stood up and followed them.

What do you guys think so far? I have a tendency to rush things without realizing it so tell me if it seems rushed at all. Chapter 2 is coming soon!


End file.
